-Besos Indirectos-
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: -¿De quién fue la idea de decirle a Sucrette que los besos indirectos cuentan?- Todos se miran entre sí ante la pregunta, hasta que una mano se alza. –Yo, se lo dije yo, ¿por qué?- Lo mira a los ojos, el chico está muy molesto. –Maldito idiota-


**-Besos Indirectos-**

-¿De quién fue la idea de decirle a Sucrette que los besos indirectos cuentan?- Todos se miran entre sí ante la pregunta, hasta que una mano se alza. –Yo, se lo dije yo, ¿por qué?- Lo mira a los ojos, el chico está muy molesto. –Maldito idiota-

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo Único-<strong>

Sucrette, una chica sincera, quizás entrometida, aunque buena gente y de buenas intenciones es tímida e inocente en el aspecto del amor, tanto, que cualquier comentario puede ser tomado como una bomba si no se mide bien, seguramente su cara acabe roja como un tomate. Así que, ya saben, cuidado.

Hoy era jueves y se encontraba en el gimnasio ayudando a Dajan con el club de baloncesto. Ya que, hace bastantes meses, al ingresar en el instituto y llevar unos días, la maldita directora la había obligado a participar y ayudar en un club. Y como hoy era su turno, ambos se habían pasado la hora entera charlando mientras movían las pelotas, limpiaban y practicaban tiros como forma de descanso, al menos eso era lo que decía Dajan, Sucrette acababa más agotada todavía.

Gracias a que la limpieza era una de las cualidades de Sucrette y que a menudo ayudaba a limpiarlo otros días, no tenían tanto trabajo que hacer y la limpieza sería más bien un poco por encima.

-Su- la llamo Dajan, quien estaba algo agotado de tanto paseíto, tanto entrenamiento y tanta limpieza. -¿No te espera tu novio?-

Sucrette miró hacia Dajan, quien estaba al tanto de las peleas amorosas, de cuando venía a por ella, de todos los lugares a los que salían en citas, de los besos, de su noviazgo entero básicamente. En todo lo que llevaban de curso, habían estado hablando y cogiendo confianza. Su, amaba los deportes, al igual que Dajan sentía predilección por el baloncesto, se pasaban horas y horas hablando de ello y más tarde, pasaron a lo personal, Dajan le hablo de sus gustos de chicas, de sus ex novias y de que ahora mismo pasaba del amor para dedicarse con plenitud al baloncesto. Sucrette había hecho lo mismo, solo que, ella le hablaba del amor, de sus amigas y amigos, de su ex novio Viktor y por supuesto, de Castiel.

-Sí. Pero, de todos modos, creo que estará a lo suyo con Demonio-

-Su perro, ¿no?-

Sucrette asiente mientras suspira, al fin habían terminado y solo tenía la sensación de que habían estado allí durante horas, no es que fuera malo pasar tiempo con Dajan, pero estaba agobiada de tanto menearse de un lado a otro. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda. Incluso en algún momento empezó a sugerir ponerse una sudadera vieja, rociarla en limpia suelos y que Dajan la arrastrase por las piernas mientras ella descansaba un poco.

-Voy a guardar esto y regreso, ¿ok?- pregunto ella enseñándole su sudadera.

Sucrette siempre iba vestida algo sport, ya sabéis, no hay nada como algo cómodo. Hoy estaba vistiendo unos legguings, unas zapatillas de marca Vans, una camiseta de Batman, como toda otaku y gamer que era, añadiendo que en el vestuario tenía una chaqueta menos deportiva para no ir tan fresquita.

Entro en los vestuarios y metió la sudadera en su mochila, para luego sacar su chaqueta y colocársela. Tras acabar de ponérsela y subir la cremallera, saco de la mochila una botellita de agua. Tenía sed. Antes de ponerse a beber, Sucrette se colocó la mochila y salió de los vestuarios, para que pudiera entrar Dajan. La visión que tuvo al salir de los vestuarios fue a Dajan lanzando unas canastas. Suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

-Vas a ensuciar mi lindo trabajo- bromeo Sucrette para dar un trago al botellín de agua.

Dajan paro de lanzar y se giró hacia la caja donde se encontraban los balones para encestarlo en el cajón sin fallar. Sucrette sonrió y le aplaudió.

-Muy bien, yo no lo habría logrado.

Dajan sonrió y se acercó a ella. –Gracias, rubia- en seguida iba a contestarle al ver como el moreno le quitaba de las manos la botella de agua y dar un gran sorbo de ella como si no fuera nada. Sucrette no se inmuto, Castiel siempre bebía de su botella cuando la veía con alguna, así que, estaba acostumbrada.

-Puedes quedártela- sonrió ella pensando en que más tarde iría a correr.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-

-Claro- dijo con su enorme sonrisa inocente.

-Genial, gracias rubia. Siento quitarte tiempo con tu novio.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, no se enfada nunca conmigo- rió levemente. –Nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos mañana- Dajan sonrió y la vio alejarse con felicidad.

Sucrette llevaba como siempre su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía nunca perder la felicidad, o al menos eso es lo que daba a entender. Ya se había despedido y sabía que Dajan no se metería al vestuario hasta que ella se marchara de allí.

Al salir del gimnasio se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Castiel sentando en el suelo debajo de los árboles, que estaban al lado de los bancos del patio. El chico estaba cabizbajo, concentrado en su móvil y con los casquitos puestos. "Está escuchando Winged Skull" pensó ella mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacía él, la verdad ella quería abrazarle o saltar a sus brazos, pues hoy tenía tantísimas ganas de que la mimase, que casi parecía una niña pequeña, pero desecho la idea, podría tirarle el móvil o quizás el reaccionase mal.

Cuando ya estaba en frente de él a unos centímetros, comenzó a hacer sombra, haciendo que Castiel levantase la vista hacia ella. Sucrette, de nuevo, estaba sonriendo como el día que comenzaron a salir, como una idiota, una idiota enamorada.

-¿Has terminado?- pregunto Castiel, quitándose uno de sus casquitos y levantándose, casi quedando a su altura, y digo casi pues porque Castiel es mucho más alto que ella.

-Sí. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme, nos tocó limpiar el gimnasio, si tardo tanto, quizás deberías irte y no esperarme, al menos la próxima vez-

-Me ofrecí yo de todos modos- responde él restándole importancia. –Pero has tardado, maldita tabla- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, mientras que con la otra mano le frotaba la cabeza.

-Para, para- reía ella mientras intentaba frenar su mano con la suya.

Castiel se detuvo y la soltó lentamente. -¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó. –Aún hay tiempo.

Sucrette lo miró a los ojos, aunque él no entendía muy bien porque se había detenido durante tanto tiempo a observarlo, realmente se estaba desesperando, ¿por qué era tan indecisa? Si no se daba prisa, decidiría él, sin importarle nada lo que ella quisiera. Ella sencillamente solo quería besarlo, abrazarlo, que la acariciase y quedarse un rato pensando que todo era una cursilada. Joder, que sensible estaba.

-¿Te vas a dar prisa?-

-¿Puedo…- pero se detuvo un poco avergonzada. Aunque él fuese su novio, ella sentía vergüenza a decir cosas así, la maldita timidez se apoderaba de ella, se sentía una niña de cinco años intentando tratar temas de adulta.

-¿Puedes?- Castiel alzó una ceja confuso. ¿Qué demonios le picaba?

-Bueno, esto… y-y-yo… bueno, ya sabes, quiero…

-¿Quieres?- pregunto, ahora comenzaba a pensar en algo ya de lo que su novia quería, pero ella debía decirlo, ya que, quizás, solo quizás, era lo que a él se le pasaba por la mente, y ojala lo fuera.

-Podríamos… esto, bueno… ya sabes, ir a tu ca-casa, ver una película y…- suavizo su voz –darnos mimos…

-¿Y qué? No lo he escuchado-

-Mimos- alzó un pelín, solo un pelín la voz.

-¿Ah?-

-Mimos- su voz se normalizo un poco elevando más el tono, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Oh, así que, eso es lo que quieres.

-S-sí. Bu-bueno, puedes negarte, podemos hacer otras cosas, además también tenía otra petición, pero sé que esto es molesto y bueno, yo, esto, haremos lo que quieras, claro, yo siempre decido, ignora mi petición-

-¿Hay otra?- Castiel realmente estaba disfrutando el torturar a su novia de esta forma.

-N-no es nada- respondió ella. –Solo, olvídalo, ¿sí?-

-No puedo. Simplemente suéltalo- sonrió de lado. Oh, esto iba a ser bueno.

-Y-yo…

-Venga, déjate de tonterías.

-Quiero besarte…- masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-

-Castiel, por favor… no me hagas repetirlo.

Castiel casi se ríe bien fuerte, pero se contuvo para hacer que ella lo repitiese. –Realmente no te he oído.

-Beso.

-¿Beso? ¿Quieres beso?-

Ella asintió ruborizada. Y en seguida sintió los labios de Castiel en su frente.

-Ahí lo tienes, vámonos.

Sucrette no podía con su cara de desilusión y Castiel no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. –Venga, venga, dímelo bien.

-Quiero que me beses- suspiro con la voz algo temblorosa.

-¿Dónde?- la voz de Castiel comenzaba a ser seductora.

-Tonto- Sucrette se enfurruña, ya no quiere decir nada más y comienza a moverse, pero los brazos de Castiel la retienen. Están cerca. MUY cerca.

-Dilo.

-B-bésame-

Y así lo hace, la besa, es un beso suave, pero que expresa una posesividad increíble, Castiel odia que esos estúpidos, como el delegado, el soldadito y el friki posen sus miradas en lo que es suyo, sobre todo si se trata de ella. Ella es suya, su novia. Solo él puede mirar de más, tocar y sentirla cerca. Que se olviden esos pardillos de nada más.

Sucrette, por su parte, disfruta del beso, sonriendo ampliamente, las inseguridades sobre Iris siguen ahí, ¿por qué cuando lo encontró en la playa, aceptó bañarse cuando ella se lo pidió? Aún no ha tenido el valor de preguntárselo, pero el saber que él está ahí cuando ella tiene actividades en el club, la hace feliz, al igual que sus besos, sus bromas y que se haga el sordo y acaben en este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando se separan, las mejillas de Sucrette están totalmente rojas, demasiado rojas.

-Tonta- Castiel acaricia su cabeza por detrás, ambos siguen mirándose aún demasiado cerca, los ojos azules de la chica brillan con intensidad. Joder, esto era lo que quería, pero muchas veces más durante el día de hoy, aunque no podría aguantar decirlo otra vez. Así que, sin su permiso deposito sus labios sobre los de él.

Un pico suave para incitarlo a seguir, pero él no hizo nada. Mierda, ella tendría que hacerlo, paso sus brazos por los hombros del chico y comenzó a besarlo, hasta que por fin, pudo avanzar con su lengua a la cavidad bucal de él. Podían besarse en algo empezado por ella, un gran logro. Castiel coloco las manos sobre su cintura y tras separarse al cabo de un rato.

-Te odio…- mascullo.

-No lo haces- dijo él sonriendo con sorna mientras la liberaba del agarre, solo quedaba que ella lo soltase a él.

-Realmente comenzaré a hacerlo…-

-Sí, bueno, cuéntame más sobre tu diabólico plan de odiarme mientras vamos hacía mi casa a ver la película que quieras.

-Creo que ya no te odiaré tanto-

-Nunca me odiarás, tablita, estás loca por mis huesos-

-No lo creo- sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar tomados de la mano. –Y deberías dejar de llamarme tabla.

-Cuando te crezcan, hablaremos-

-Idiota- se ruborizo completamente mientras con la mano contraria se tapaba la cara, causando una estridente risa de parte del falso pelirrojo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Castiel, donde hicieron palomitas, cerraron las persianas del salón y finalmente Castiel trajo un cenicero a la mesa, su cajetilla de tabaco, su mechero, dos vasos y bebidas.

La pareja, estuvo, casi toda la película, besándose y prestándose atención mutua, Sucrette quería besar y Castiel no iba a desaprovecharlo, después de todo. Su novia se avergonzaba con facilidad con estas cosas. No os quería ni contar la escena que armo, cuando hicieron el amor hace un mes. Eso sí fue un show, incluso ahora sigue haciéndolas, y eso que ya la conoce bien. Posiblemente algo que le gusta de ella, es su inocencia, y lo difícil que es corromperla, eso lo hace más divertido para él.

Y así, entre besos, caricias y películas tipo Detective Conan, que sabe dios como terminan, paso la tarde y Sucrette tuvo que volver a casa, mañana era viernes, aun había clase.

**~0~0~**

Rosa y Alexy se encontraban hablando animadamente, cuando Sucrette entro a clase sola. Extrañados, la llamaron con las manos para que se acercara.

-¿Y tu novio?- pregunto la chica.

-Ah, durmiendo- respondió como si fuese obvio.

-Oh- respondió Alexy. –Yo tenía algo que preguntarte.

-Claro- dijo Sucrette mientras se sentaba en la mesa de delante de ellos, girándose para verlos. –Dime.

Rosalya tosió sin disimular. –No deberíais ignorarme.

-Lo siento, cielo- dijo Alexy sonriendo. –Será rápido, lo prometo.

-Bien- dio su aprobación la chica.

-El chico del club de baloncesto-

Ya sabemos todos por dónde van los tiros, excepto Sucrette, quien nunca se empana de nada y es totalmente corta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dajan?-

Rosa sonrió y Alexy sonrió, aunque sentía gotitas bajar por su sien. Que corta e inocente es la pequeña rubia.

-Nada, me parece lindo.

-Oh- dice. ¿Lo habrá comprendido? –No tiene novia, es un buen chico y sí, puede que sea lindo. ¿Por qué?-

No lo había entendido. –Porque me parece que querría jugar a cámbialo de acera-

Sucrette se mantuvo en silencio. –OH- entendió. –Ya, bueno, no sé, prueba suerte.

-¿Qué tipo de persona es?-

-No le gusta la gente superficial, las mentiras, nada de decirle que odias los deportes o juzgar su estilo deportivo y su ropa, no lo hagas. Siempre déjale beber de tu botella de agua…

-Un beso indirecto- interrumpió Alexy feliz.

-¿Beso indirecto? ¿Dónde? No lo entiendo-

Rosa sonrió, su amiga nunca estaba al tanto de estas cosas, su inocencia era preocupante. –Se refiere a la botella.

-Sigo sin entender- expresó ella.

-A ver, cielo- empezó Alexy. –Cuando tu bebes de una botella, tu boca entra en contacto con la boquilla, ¿sí?-

-Sí- respondió ella ante la pregunta de Alexy, interesada por enterarse.

-Bien. Cuando has bebido de la botella, has dejado tu saliva en ella y si le dejas a alguien más beberla, dejas que alguien tome tu saliva, dejándote además él o ella, la suya, eso es un beso indirecto. Esos cuentan en cuernos, besos y ligues- rió el chico de cabellos azules.

Oh...

Oh.

OH.

OH NO.

Beso indirecto con Dajan. Dios, es la peor novia del mundo, ella ha engañado a Castiel, se levanta de sopetón y abandona el salón, chocando con Nathaniel.

-¿Sucrette?-

Pero, ella ha salido corriendo hacia la azotea, asegurándose de perderse entre la multitud. Llega arriba y se acurruca en una de las esquinas, con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Grandísima idiota. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido hacer eso? Si Castiel compartiese su agua con otra chica, ella se pondría triste. No ha pensado en él. Se lamenta internamente. Es una novia terrible.

El tiempo pasa volando, se ha pasado varias horas allí, aunque no lo ha notado, estaba demasiado ocupada culpándose. Su móvil vibra en su bolsillo, no quiere cogerlo, no tiene ganas de hablar, sintiéndose tan miserable.

Se cuelga al cabo de un rato, seguro que salta el buzón. Pero al poco tiempo, suena de nuevo. Siente la necesidad de mirar al menos quien es. Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y mira la pantalla. Castiel.

Se siente mal, pero le coge. -¿Sí?- su voz suena adolorida.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?-

-En el instituto.

-¿Dónde?- al menos está más calmado.

-Azotea, pero no hace falta que vengas, necesito pensar.

-Voy ahora.

-Ca…- pero él ha colgado.

En cualquier momento aparecerá ahí y la mirará en ese estado tan patético. Todo es culpa suya. Nunca piensa en él, es demasiado buena, ¿la perdonará? Ella tiene que contárselo.

Castiel abre la puerta y se sorprende al verla ahí.

-¿A quién tengo que partirle la cara?- pregunta el pelirrojo con voz molesta, mientras se acerca a ella y se arrodilla en frente de su novia.

-A mí…- solloza.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

-Soy una mala novia- un sollozo más fuerte.

Castiel alza una ceja confuso. -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-Nadie-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo soy…- solloza más fuerte.

-Ayer Dajan y yo…- llora más fuerte.

Y Castiel, antes de molestarse al oir el comienzo de esa frase y saber que posiblemente no le guste como termina.

-Nos dimos un beso indirecto- sollozo más fuerte. –Soy una novia terrible, he dejado que bebiese de mi botella- lloro sintiéndose la chica más tonta del mundo.

-Espera- Castiel no se lo creía. -¿Qué?-

-Bebió después de mí, eso es un beso indirecto…-

-Mírame.

-P-pero…-

-Que me mires- dice Castiel un poco más alto, y ella levanta su cabeza, sus ojos azulados estaban un poco rojos y salían pequeñas lágrimas de ellos. –Tonta-

-¿Estás enfadado?-

-¿Por qué mierda iba a estarlo?- pregunto él.

-Él y yo…

-Si me hubieras dicho que, él y tú os habíais dado el lote, lo habías besado y te había besado él a ti, si me hubiera enfadado, en algunos casos con él en otros contigo, pero esto es una tontería, no lo has besado, esos "besos indirectos" son cuentos chinos, no cuentan.

-Pero… pero… a mí me dijeron que lo hacían…

-No lo hacen-

-¿Entonces no te he engañado?-

-No.

-No quiero que lo hagas…- masculló ella separando sus piernas para dejar que él se acercase un poco, Castiel pillo la indirecta y se acercó, haciendo posible el contacto físico de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué no haga qué?- pregunta él.

-No dejes que otras chicas beban de tu botella.

-¿Ah?-

-Yo no quiero que nadie toque lo que es mío- se ruborizo levemente.

Castiel sonrió. –Idiota.

Se acercó a sus labios y la beso fieramente, al menos se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien. Tras separarse beso su frente, sus parpados, su mejilla y su cuello.

-Estos son besos que cuentan. Los míos. Solo debes besarme a mí. Y olvídate de esas chorradas.

-Pero…

-No cuentan.

-Pero yo…

-Cállate. No cuentan, deja de lloriquear.

Asintió mientras Castiel la observaba limpiarse las mejillas de su cara. Definitivamente iba a pillar al culpable de que su novia estuviera llorando, también lo mataría por casi hacer que le dé un infarto con el rollo del comienzo de la frase "Dajan y yo…"

**~0~0~**

Castiel bajo las escaleras en compañía de su novia mientras que ella intentaba seguir el rápido ritmo.

-Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Te veo luego?-

-Te espero a la salida. Tienes lengua, ¿no?-

-Sí…-

-Bien.

Castiel la vio irse. E intento localizar con la vista a Rosalya, miró dos veces, hasta percatarse de la presencia de: el friki, el gemelo gay, la chica loca mejor amiga de su novia, el soldadito y la chica agresiva.

-Eh- grito Castiel llamando su atención, todos lo miraron, aunque los únicos que no mostraron pánico fueron Rosalya y Kim. Un poco patético que las chicas sean las únicas que no se asusten, pensó Castiel. De todos modos, sus pensamientos terminaron pronto, ya que eso, no era el tema. –Tengo algo que preguntaros.

-¿Qué puede ser?- escupió Kim sin darle gran importancia.

-¿De quién fue la idea de decirle a Sucrette que los besos indirectos cuentan?-

Todos se miran entre sí ante la pregunta, hasta que una mano se alza. –Yo, se lo dije yo, ¿por qué?- Lo mira a los ojos, el chico está muy molesto y casi que le da miedo saber qué fue lo que paso.

–Maldito idiota- grita Castiel. –Por tu culpa ha estado llorando diciendo que me ha engañado-

Alexy retrocede. –Eh, eh… no lo hice aposta, no sabía nada. ¡Lo juro!

-Y una mierda, colorido, ya puedes comenzar a correr.

Ok. Nota mental para todos los presentes, no decir cosas bruscas como besos indirectos delante de Sucrette, pasa lo que pasa… pensaron todos viendo como Alexy era perseguido por el pelirrojo.

Todos los vieron alejarse y suspiraron. Este instituto no cambia. Por otro lado, otro que tal bailaba…

-¿Dónde habré puesto mi libreta?- se preguntaba Lysandro buscando por el patio, mientras Alexy trataba de huir del pelirrojo. -Definitivamente aquí no…- pensó al darse por vencido, haciendo como si fuera algo normal que Castiel casi intentase matar a Alexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer fic, un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita, Sucrette y Castiel. <strong>

**Espero que la lectura haya sido de agrado y dejéis un comentario-**

**Gracias por leerme ~**


End file.
